1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to a system for interfacing telephony devices with DOCSIS compatible network
2. Background
Traditional dial-up modems provide online access through the public telephone network at up to 56 Kbps (equal to 56,000 bits per second). A cable modem, on the other hand, provides users with high-speed Internet access through a cable television network. Cable modem is capable of providing data rates as high as 56 Mbps, and is thus suitable for high speed Internet access, digital television (such as pay-per-view) and digital telephony.